Consuelo del anonimato
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Había muchas cosas que Deméter no soportaba, pero nada como el ver a una madre despreciar a un hijo suyo. Sabía la importancia de la disciplina en la crianza, pero no había una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para negar el amor genuino de una madre a un hijo que aún se encontraba cerca. Esa era una buena razón por cual que no congeniaba bien con Hera.


**Bueno, ¿recuerdan cuando publiqué "Trono de oro" por el Día de las Madres? Pues ese mes intenté (sin éxito) terminar esta historia también, aunque como fue lo de mi graduación y el baile y el vestido, al final no pude hacer nada.**

 **Dedico esta historia a Deméter por dos razones: en primera, porque he escrito otras historias en donde ella no es precisamente una buena persona, y dado que es la diosa de los cereales, estoy empezando a temer que me haga alérgica al pan (una verdadera tragedia) y porque, finalmente, Hera tampoco es una santa y tal vez, sólo tal vez, hay un lado de Deméter con el que no he experimentado.**

 **Por otro lado, Hefesto es un dios al que siempre le he tenido mucho cariño, por lo que cuando un amigo me comentó esta idea, no dudé en escribirla.**

 **¡Espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Consuelo del anonimato_**

* * *

Había muchas cosas que, como regla general, Deméter no soportaba ―a su hermano Hades, por ejemplo, a su hermana Hera, al invierno―, pero si había algo que excedía sus fuerzas en su totalidad, eso sin duda era el ver a una madre despreciar a un hijo suyo con o sin razón alguna.

Es decir, reconocía la importancia de los límites y la disciplina en la crianza de un niño, pero no había una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para negar el amor genuino de una madre o simplemente un acto de caritativo instinto maternal cuando ese hijo aún se encontraba cerca. Cuando no lo habían perdido, como de ella había sido arrebatada Perséfone.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Hera y ella no… no congeniaban muy bien, por decirlo de alguna manera. Cierto que después de que su súbito enamoramiento de Zeus se hubiera apagado había caído en la cuenta de que la manera en cómo el dios de los rayos trataba a sus múltiples hijos tampoco era la adecuada, pero Zeus era el rey de los dioses, y contra él nada podía hacer Deméter.

Quizás fue por eso que tras el desafortunado nacimiento de Hefesto, cuando su _amorosa_ madre lo lanzó Olimpo abajo algo dentro de ella se estremeció y ella misma sintió deseos de lanzarse al vacío, siguiendo la parábola del contrahecho infante.

Por supuesto, las reglas de etiqueta se lo prohibían, y ella no podía precipitarse tras algo que la reina de los cielos había calificado como "desecho", incluso si ese "desperdicio" se encontraba llorando y muerto de miedo.

Fue hasta después de un rato que Deméter finalmente pudo desembarazarse de lo que pretendía ser una jovial fiesta para celebrar el término del embarazo de Hera y que se había convertido en un sinfín de quejas y acusaciones de matrimonios destrozados ―durante el que, claro está, Hera le había echado en cara el nacimiento de Perséfone, su única hija, cuando ella acababa de deshacerse tan cruelmente de su propio infante―, que Deméter finalmente pudo lanzarse tras el bebé en una desesperada tentativa por socorrerlo.

Durante lo que duró su descenso, Deméter casi temió que le fuera a costar trabajo encontrar al niño. Después de todo, el Olimpo era enorme, el viento podía haber modificado la trayectoria del niño y, además, Hefesto tampoco pesaba demasiado, así que era muy probable que un solo soplo de aire lo precipitara varios kilómetros más allá de donde ella buscaba.

Afortunadamente, sin embargo, el rastro de sangre y el desolador llanto del infante facilitaron su localización.

Para su sorpresa, y por más manchados de carmesí que estuvieran los alrededores del niño, él se encontraba en buenas condiciones, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de suceder, pues lucía fuerte y al menos estable.

Por otro lado, Deméter tuvo que apartar de su mente el pensamiento de que no era que Hefesto no se hubiera hecho daño al caer, sino que el tiempo transcurrido entre su desgraciado recibimiento materno y este rescate le había permitido a sus dotes divinas reconstruir algo del maltrecho cuerpo del bebé.

Había algo… algo terriblemente descorazonador en la imagen de un niño, tan pequeño, tan indefenso, desnuco, con los brazos heridos y un charco de sangre a su alrededor mientras se desgañitaba los pulmones en llanto intentando llamar la atención de su madre o de alguien que al menos no le hiciera más daño mientras encima de él, en el Monte Olimpo, se llevaba a cabo una hacendosa fiesta, que hizo estremecer a la diosa de la cosecha.

A pesar de lo terrible que sonaba, esa era una reseña bastante acertada, pensaría Deméter después. Sin importar los muchos cientos de dioses que había, sin importar que, de una o de otra manera, todos estuvieran relacionados, al final de cuentas… todos esos dioses se encontraban solos.

Rasgando su falda, Deméter se hincó junto al bebé y con el pedazo que había separado de sus ropas rodeó la frágil figura del infante para atraerlo a su pecho. Como mejor pudo y usando la tela de la túnica que llevaba puesta, la diosa de la cosecha limpió la sangre del bebé que sostenía; tan pronto sus cuidadosas manos recorrieron las facciones del niño, sus lloros se acallaron hasta convertirse en un suave pero intermitente sollozo que finalmente desapareció cuando Deméter comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos.

―Ya, ya ―murmuró, acariciando el rostro el pequeño dios―. Voy a encargarme yo misma de que estés bien ―prometió tras una rápida inspección, con la cual concluyó que el infante tenía la cadera rota. Una desgracia, pero tenía solución.

Con un último suspiro que mezclaba alivio y esperanza, Deméter giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de la infame escena.

―*―*―

Fue ella quien se encargó del cuidado de ese niño durante el primer año de su divina vida; fue ella quien se preguntó antes que nadie si la notoria cojera del pequeño dios era un defecto de nacimiento o la secuela de una caída que habría resultado mortal de haber sido un humano común.

Por supuesto, también fue ella quien, al cabo de ese tiempo, se vio forzada a dejar al niño que había criado bajo la tutela de los cíclopes para que aprendiera el arte del fuego y las fraguas, pues era imposible ocultar más al pequeño de Hera, quien no estaba contenta con que Deméter hubiera desobedecido la orden implícita de dejar morir a ese niño.

Años después, Hefesto no la recordaría; quizás era mejor así. Años después, cuando ese mismo dios que había sido despreciado y abandonado a su suerte por su propia madre construyó con las mismas manos que Deméter había vendado tras su caída el más hermoso trono de oro que el Olimpo había visto, ese que con irrompibles hilos dorados aprisionó a la reina de los cielos, la diosa de la cosecha no pudo sino pensar que Hera había recibido su merecido.

Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de su niño o la cariñosa sonrisa que brotó en sus labios.

Quién sabía, reflexionó la diosa de la cosecha, cuando un volcán hacía erupción, todo a su paso era destruido, pero bajo sus cenizas surgía nueva vida, acaso más fértil que antes. Quién sabía, quizás era así con las personas; quienes se superaban a sí mismos tras un desprecio o una mala experiencia se volvían más fuertes, más admirables. Quizás Hefesto era una de esas personas.

No importaba, decidió ella, pues aun en su anonimato le quedaba el consuelo de que había salvado una vida, una vida maravillosa, lo supiera el susodicho o no.

Y, mientras sentía su interior atarse en un nudo al ver a Hera aproximarse al que ella había empezado a referirse como "su hijo"; mientras volvía a respirar tranquila ahora que Hefesto podía defenderse por sí mismo, Deméter pensó para sí que podía conformarse con el consuelo del anonimato porque, a fin de cuentas, era desde ahí que las verdaderas madres trabajaban.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Para ser honesta, me morí de ternura al escribir esto.** **Demeter, si estás escuchando, por favor no me niegues la alegría del pan dulce, es lo único que endulza mi frío corazón.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
